400 Miles Away : Chicago up to Minneapolis
by Fvvn
Summary: Singkat cerita tentang, Kereta, aku, wanita muda, dan perjalanannya dari Chicago hingga Saint Paul. dia punya keluh kesah, aku menerimanya. Dedicate to 400FODNA, 400 Feathers of Devil and Angel event and Upil Gajah Birthday XD warning inside!


**Title : **400 Miles Away, Chicago up to Minneapolis

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **OOC, AU, Fluffy, typo, rush plot, Sasuke POV, DLDR

**Summary : **Singkat cerita tentang, Kereta, aku, wanita muda, dan perjalanannya dari Chicago hingga St. Paul.

.

.

.

**Dedicate to 400FODNA Event**

**400** **F**eathers **o**f **D**evil a**N**d **A**ngel

**Celebrated event for reaching 400 members in SH Group. Omedetou XD **

**And, Happy Birthday for Ligar Nuramdaniar as known as upil gajah XD Sorry for this late. Hope you like my present, although it's just a cheap one (lol)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertemu dengannya, adalah suatu keajaiban.

Aku hanya seorang pencuri kecil, saat itu. juga gelandangan dari kota sebelah. Setiap hari yang kulakukan adalah mengapit penumpang di kereta jurusan kota kembar. Atau, kalian bisa sebut itu dengan nama '_Twin City_ 400'. Memang kedengarannya mudah. Tapi, butuh keahlian ekstra untuk dapat beroperasi di gerbong-gerbong bersih tersebut. Aku memerlukan modal dengan beberapa _dollar_ untuk karcis kereta–yah, masuk tanpa karcis sama dengan bunuh diri–lalu, duduk berpindah-pindah dari penumpang satu, ke penumpang lainnya. Meskipun sudah 5 tahun–yang artinya kulakukan sejak kanak-kanak–kutekuri urusan mencuri kecil-kecilan ini,

Ajaibnya, aku tak pernah ketahuan.

Tak ada yang mengira bahwa itu aku, atau setidaknya menuduhku. Mungkin karena ekspresiku yang terlihat jujur–ini terdengar aneh–atau cara berpakaianku yang tidak kampungan–mungkin saja orang-orang menilaiku dari cara berpakaian–yah, apapun itu. aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan.

Tanpa terasa, waktu berputar cepat. Dan tahun berikutnya, aku mendapat berkah dengan kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Yang kumaksud adalah saat ini. aku sekolah di _Kellogg High School_, yang sekarang berubah nama menjadi _Roseville Area High School_, di _Roseville_, _Minnesota_. Untuk lebih luasnya, aku tinggal di daerah _Saint Paul_. Sengaja pindah kesana agar aku bisa menjaga nenek dari jangkauan. Yah, aku termasuk orang pindahan. karena itu, tak banyak yang mengenaliku, maupun mengetahui pekerjaanku di waktu senggang–meskipun nyatanya, wajahku sering berseliweran disekitar stasiun sejak kecil.

Ini hanyalah seutas kisah pendek tentang perjalananku di kereta menuju _Minneapolis_. Ya, waktu itu aku pergi untuk menjenguk nenek yang kabarnya sedang sakit. Sepupuku, Shisui dan Itachi sudah _stand by_ disana dan sekarang hanya aku saja yang belum kembali. Tiga hari yang lalu, surat beramplop biru safir itu hadir di kotak pos. isinya berupa tulisan tangan Itachi, yang menyuruhku untuk datang kerumah nenek. Dari surat yang ditulisnya, dapat diketahui bahwa Itachi sudah berada disana. Dan dua hari kemudian, Shisui datang menyusul.

hanya akulah satu-satunya cucu angkat yang belum menemuinya.

Angkat? Yah. Aku memang anak pungutnya. Meskipun nenek adalah 'orang lain', Tapi, aku menganggapnya sebagai nenekku sendiri. Karena, semua kehidupanku di _Roseville_, terutama sekolahku, ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh beliau. Aku bisa sarapan, itu juga karena beliau. Beliau jugalah yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mencuri–yah, dia orang pertama yang menyadarinya–di kereta lagi. dan, akan sangat kurang ajar sekali jika aku tak menemui wajahnya yang sedang sakit. Aku akan menjadi pecundang jika tak berterimakasih padanya.

Saat ini, aku sedang menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas presentasi bersama. Setelah menyelesaikannya dengan sabar selama sehari penuh, baru bisa kutemui nenek di hari ketiga–yakni, sekarang–sejak surat itu datang. Kubereskan segala barang-barangku dan berangkat ke stasiun dari _Milwaukee_.

"_Jaa_, Naruto," pemuda pirang yang menjadi sahabatku itupun nyengir seperti biasa.

"_Jaa_. Sampaikan salamku pada nenekmu,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa _dollar_ untuk karcis kereta, akupun berjalan masuk ke sebuah gerbong yang nganggur di stasiun. Sekedar mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, akupun memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi yang letaknya berada di pinggir jendela. Dari sana bisa terlihat bahwa tetesan hujan berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya menjadi deras. Uap yang ditimbulkan dari hujan tersebut membuat kaca jendela di kereta yang kunaiki berembun. Tak jarang sering kuusap dengan sikutku, supaya pemandangan diluar bisa terlihat.

Waktu itu, seorang wanita datang ke gerbongku dan menanyakan kursi yang ada disebelahku,

"Apakah disini kosong?" suaranya berdesir lembut. Mendengarnya berbicara seolah mengingatkanku akan permen _marshmallow_ dan manisan kapas merah muda. Yah, meskipun makanan manis bukanlah tipeku, tapi tak berarti bahwa aku membenci suaranya. Bahkan, kau bisa sebut ini sebagai pujianku untuknya.

"Ya," aku menjawab singkat. tak ada basa-basi yang kuselipkan pada kata-kataku saat itu.

"Terimakasih," ia duduk seraya melempar senyuman. Serta merta, ia singkap anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan kemudian mengambil novel dari tas kecilnya, untuk dibaca.

Wanita itu terlihat diam.

Selama perjalanan, ia begitu tenang. tak bisa kutebak berapa usianya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengira saja, aku tak sanggup. Secara fisik, ia seperti gadis kecil yang berumur sama denganku, tapi, ditinjau dari sikapnya, ia seperti seorang ibu.

"_Ano_–" ia menginterupsiku tiba-tiba saat aku sedang melamun memandangi kaca jendela. Suara wanita itu yang menyadarkanku, "Kau mau permen?" ia menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam beberapa jenis permen. Aku melirik kecil. kemudian mengambil salah satunya yang berbungkus _cream_.

Ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Kau suka kopi ya?" aku hanya bergumam sekali sebagai jawaban, "Berarti kau tak suka permen manis," aku menoleh cepat saat wanita itu berkata demikian. Ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku yang cukup mudah untuk dibaca.

Aku hanya menghela napas pendek, berusaha untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, "Apa kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui seseorang?" wanita itu mengangguk pendek.

"Ya, begitulah," ia menoleh padaku dengan sorot mata yang bersirat, "Akhirnya kau berbicara juga," ia terlihat senang, "Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga," ia mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba. Bersamaan dengan itu semua, ia letakkan novel bacaannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Sasuke," balasku pendek. Responku ditanggapinya dengan cepat,

"Salam kenal, Sasuke," ucapnya demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Ia tak melunturkan senyuman itu. masih dengan wajah ramahnya, ia kembali menawarkanku sebuah makanan–_sandwich_ rasa tuna, "Mau? Aku bawa bekal untuk perjalanan," ia menyodorkanku sebuah, sebelum aku menolak ataupun menerimanya. Dalam hening, kuterima pemberian itu, kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui seseorang?" ia menggunakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya kulontarkan kepadanya.

"Yah, begitulah," aku mengulang jawaban yang sama. gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya sejenak, "Aku punya nenek yang harus kujenguk. Kudengar katanya, tekanan darah beliau naik, dan ada sedikit asam urat,"

"Oh, kasihan nenekmu," mendadak ia berujar demikian, "Semoga beliau cepat sehat ya," aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban akhir. Tapi orang itu tetap bersikukuh untuk mengajakku berbicara,

"Kau tahu, aku juga ingin mengunjungi nenek karena hari ini beliau ulangtahun," suaranya terdengar seperti ia akan bercerita panjang, "Aku sempatkan diriku kosong jadwal hari ini, meskipun sebenarnya, masih banyak PR yang menungguku di Chicago–" suaranya mengambang diudara.

Aku berjengit dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau … masih sekolah?" wanita itu mengangguk kecil, "Dan … kau dari Chicago?" ia mengangguk lagi, "Tapi, bukankah kau tadi baru datang–"

"Ah, soal itu," ia menggaruk pipinya yang halus. Hujan masih menemani sepanjang perjalanan, "Sebenarnya waktu kereta sedang berhenti di stasiun _Milwaukee_, aku meninggalkan kursiku dan pergi ke toilet sejenak. Tapi, saat kembali, kursi tempatku duduk diisi oleh seorang bapak-bapak dan beberapa temannya. Jadi yah, karena itulah aku terpaksa mencari kursi yang lain,"

"Oh,"

Aku mencerna alasannya dengan seksama. Wanita–baiklah gadis. Mengingat dia masih sekolah–itu kembali bercerita tentang banyak hal dan ia kelihatan senang karenanya. Ia bahkan sempat mengeluarkan sebuah kado–untuk neneknya–yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna ungu tua dan pita putih yang menghiasi atasnya, "Aku buat syal rajut untuk nenek. Sengaja kubuat dengan warna favoritnya, merah delima–"

"Kau tahu kalau sekarang masih musim semi?" kupotong ceritanya tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terkejut, kemudian tertawa disana.

"Ah, benar. Tapi nenek bisa menggunakannya saat musim dingin tiba," mau tak mau, ekspresinya saat itu membuatku tersenyum kontan.

"Ah!" gadis itu memekik, "Kau bisa tersenyum," ia membuat ekspresi yang hangat. aku mengalihkan wajahku cepat-cepat. Merasa konyol karena sempat malu dengan ungkapan pendeknya saat itu.

"Sudahlah," aku menangkis senyumannya dengan kalimat pendek. Gadis itu terlihat mengerti, bahwa aku tak suka membawa pembicaraan ini sedikit lebih jauh. Lantas,

"Baiklah. Kita ganti topik saja," ia berkata demikian, "Soal nenekmu, dia tinggal dimana?"

"_Minneapolis_," jawabku pendek, "Aku turun di stasiun pemberhentian terakhir," gadis itu seolah membuat wajah 'oh' dengan polosnya.

"Begitukah? Aku turun sebelum kau turun," ia tertawa disana.

"_St. Paul_?" tanyaku pendek. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. kau dapat seratus dariku," jempolnya tertunjuk padaku. Dia, terlihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. dan, mendadak, raut wajahnya menjadi mendung. Perubahan yang kontras dan tiba-tiba itu terasa gampang untuk disadari.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi hanya kalimat pendek yang meluncur dari mulutku. Tapi aku tahu, gadis itu takkan tersinggung karena ia mengerti akan tabiatku–maksudku–beberapa tabiatku.

"Aku hanya berpikir. Kau sangat beruntung," ia mulai bercerita lagi, "Sebenarnya, nenekku sudah tiada," aku sedikit terkejut dengan ceritanya yang satu ini, "Sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Sampai sekarang,"

"Kenapa memang?" ia menghadap padaku sambil memberengutkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pangkuan.

"Kau, baik. Kau datang mengunjungi nenekmu yang sedang sakit, saat ini. Dan aku, tidak. Bahkan, aku tak datang ke rumahnya saat ulangtahun nenek yang ternyata menjadi momen terakhir baginya," ia memangku bungkusan kado itu dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat, "Ini kadoku, yang sangat terlambat. Seharusnya, aku tak terlalu _over_ dengan urusanku di kampus. Mungkin, aku terlalu terobsesi untuk membahagiakan nenek dengan nilai tinggi dan tanpa sadar, aku justru mengabaikannya, bahkan di akhir hayatnya."

"Jadi, kau menyesali dirimu yang tak ada di samping nenekmu di saat-saat terakhir?" ia mengangguk kecil mendengar pertanyaanku. Ada jeda hening sejenak.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang kau tuju?"

"E-eh?" ia terlihat melamun, dan tersadar, "A-apa?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Kau akan kemana, sekarang?" kuulang lagi pertanyaanku dengan kalimat yang sedikit berbeda.

"Oh, itu … _Ano_, pemakamannya," gadis itu menjawab pendek, "Aku akan menyerahkan syal ini sebagai hal terakhir yang bisa kuberikan, dan pulang,"

"Begitu," gumamku pendek, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira," ucapku tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, aku ingin membicarakan tentang diriku sendiri, "Aku juga tidak menjemput nenek tepat waktu. Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak beliau sakit. Itu semua karena, aku punya urusan sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan dengan temanku. Yah, aku memang kurang ajar karena menduakan nenekku sendiri dengan urusan sekolah," aku sedikit tertawa getir disana, "Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau hanya kurang beruntung. Mendapati bahwa nenekmu meninggal tepat pada hari ulangtahunnya saat itu. kalau nenekku juga ditakdirkan demikian, maka aku tak ada bedanya denganmu," perak lavendernya melebar. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum maklum disana.

"Ah, benar,"

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya, kau salah," aku berpikir sejenak, "Ralat, 'kita' salah,"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke" untuk pertama kalinya ia sebut namaku, "Terimakasih. Aku sedikit merasa tenang karena … ternyata aku punya teman yang 'sama',"

Baru kusadari dari tawanya, aku berbicara cukup panjang tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(O)Fuun(O)**

Serta merta, kereta berhenti pada stasiun yang dituju oleh Hinata. mata peraknya tertutup sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum kepadaku dengan ramah,

"Hari ini, terimakasih sudah menemaniku berbicara. Aku akan bercerita kepada nenek bahwa ada orang asing yang menyenangkan di kereta," ia berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian menunduk formal kepadaku, "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan gerbong.

Sesaat, mataku menangkap dompet ungu berbulu yang terjatuh dari saku celananya. Sebagai seorang pencuri, ini adalah 'rejeki' yang jatuh dari langit dengan cuma-cuma.

Tapi,

Kalau dompet yang terjatuh itu adalah miliknya, aku akan menggunakan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan alasan.

"Tunggu, Hinata-_san_," ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbong kereta. Wajahnya kembali menoleh, dan ia cukup kaget melihat sosokku saat itu, "Ini, terjatuh," jelasku pendek sambil menyodorkan sebuntal dompet berbulu kecil miliknya.

Senyum itu berseri-seri, "Kau sungguh orang yang baik, Sasuke," ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari tasnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu, "Boleh kuminta nomormu? Aku ingin membalas budi,"

Tak kusangka, ia akan mengatakan hal itu, "Nomorku–" semuanya kusebutkan dengan lengkap dan sempurna.

"Baiklah Sa–"

"Kalau bisa," mendadak, kupotong perkataannya, "Kalau bisa … hari minggu nanti, aku akan menjemputmu di _Chicago_. Lalu–"

"Aku mengerti Sasuke," ia menggunakan senyum simpulnya yang paling bersirat, "Kita lanjutkan di pesan saja," kemudian, ia pergi dari hadapanku.

Ah, betapa ini terlihat seperti mimpi.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya jika suatu saat nanti aku mengajaknya pergi menemui nenek dan memperkenalkan beliau kepadanya. Lagipula, menjenguk nenek berdua, terdengar lebih baik ditelingaku dibandingkan dengan bersama Itachi dan Shisui.

.

.

.

**080XXXXXX**

**Ini nomorku.**

**-Hinata-**

Mencintai orang yang lebih tua bukanlah sebuah dosa besar, iya kan?

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N : **Fanfic ini sedikit melenceng dengan tema awal. Cerita tentang latar belakang Sasuke sebagai seorang pencuri itu bukannya tanpa maksud. Tapi, karena udah terlanjur ngetik begini yaa mau bagaimana lagi #malesngedit #DORR. Saya memang susah buat mengingat sesuatu yang BAHKAN, baru aja dipikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Haha XD

Soal kenapa Sasuke manggil Hinata dengan suffix –san, itu karena Hinata disini umurnya lebih tua dari dia a.k.a mahasiswa (lol) dan untuk beberapa hal (Setelah baca ulang fic ini) entah kenapa, saya sedikit ilfil dengan gaya bahasa Sasu yang ga matching di sini. wkwk! mungkin karena udah lama saya gak ngetik cerita tentang orang stoic kali ya XP

Lalu buat Igay, sorry coy, ane nggak bisa bikin NejiHina pesenan ente. Lagian, kenapa ente inget mulu sih -_- #PLAK

**Muchas Gracias!**

**-Fuun-  
><strong>


End file.
